memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Gillian Taylor
.| Temporal Displacement = (slingshot effect) 1986 to 2286| Died = | Affiliation = United States of America United Federation of Planets| Mother = Mrs. Taylor| Sibling(s) = | Marital Status = Single| Spouse(s) = | Children = | Occupation = Marine Biologist| PrevAssign = Assistant Director of the Cetacean Institute, Sausalito, California| Assign = Oceanographic Study, Pacifica| FinalAssign = | Rank = Doctor| Insignia = | Height = 162cm | Weight = 52kg| Eye Color = Hazel| Hair Color = Blonde| }} Gillian Taylor, Ph.D., was a female Human born on Earth in 1948. ( ) History In May 1974, as a grad student in marine biology, Taylor attended the International Conference on Genetic Research and Experimentation in Rome. The conference featured some discussions on the use of genetics in preserving endangered species, which piqued Taylor's interests. While at the conference, she briefly met a "Dr. Veronica Neary" (actually Roberta Lincoln, investigating the disappearance of several Eastern-bloc geneticists). ( ) Taylor became an expert in cetacean biology, and held the position of assistant director of the Cetacean Institute in Sausalito, California, until 1986. By her own account, Dr. Taylor had a photographic memory, able to "see words". That year, she was transported to the year 2286 along with two humpback whales, George and Gracie. ( ). Taylor, an only child, lived on Irving Street in Sausalito in the 1980s, where she lived next-door to Mrs. Schimmerman. Her mother had died of cancer several years prior to 1986. ( ) :This story establishes Taylor was 38 in 1986, overriding previous fans' use of using actress Catherine Hicks' age to determine Taylor's. Shortly after her arrival in the 23rd century, she signed on to a Federation science vessel, , intent on bringing her scientific knowledge up to date. ( ) After being transported to 2286, she became the inaugural patient of the Federation Department of Temporal Investigations' Temporal Displacement Division. ( |Watching the Clock}}) When George and Gracie developed a mysterious illness, Taylor requested Montgomery Scott's aid in finding a solution to the problem. ( ) By 2287, Taylor was working for the New Cetacean Institute, a position which took up most of her time. ( ) In 2289, Taylor went with Kirk on a boat trip for a month while examining dolphins. Prior to the trip, she spoke with his crew about his many missions and how he was a "spectacular kisser." ( ) In 2293, Taylor attended Kirk's memorial service that was held on the grounds of Starfleet Academy. Also in attendance were former crewmembers of the and some of his other old "acquaintances". ( ) 2299 saw the publication of a book written by Taylor. The book was titled Whales Weep Not: My 300-Year Voyage Home with George and Gracie. ( ) In 2310, she headed an oceanographic study on the planet Pacifica. On her team was Harpo, the son of George and Gracie. ( ) References External link * Category:Humans (20th century) Category:Scientists Category:Humans Category:1948 births Category:Time travellers Category:Humans (23rd century) Category:Humans (24th century) Category:Authors